toriko_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fire Dragon/Scale Dragon Mode Techs.
Category:Grandfire Regular/Hybrid Form Riku increases all his strength, energy, and power in his body and muscles to deliver stronger attacks. This form utilizes his dragon scales, to deliver hard blows. Each scale harder than seastone, after the time skip, he reinforces them with both Tekkai, and Busoshoku Haki to make it his most devastating melee form. Delivering hard blows strong enough to take down a Dragon itself. Attacks *'Scale Dragon's Hard Scale's'(ルビ ドラゴンス スケーター スケール Skeryu no Hado Skeru): Riku hardens his scales with Tekkai and Busoshoku Haki, and crosses arms, uncrossing them fast sending hard and sharp scales at the opponent, destroying everything within range. Sometimes the speed the scales are moving at, causes fire. *'Scale Dragon's Hard Kick' (ルビー龍のはどきっく Skeryu no Hado Kikku): Riku hardens the scales on his leg with Tekkai and Busoshoku Haki, and moves at full speed kicking the opponent with full momentum and force. Sometimes the friction causes fire. If not making contact with the foe, Riku can kick his leg either way, and cause enough force from the power, to hurt them or knock them out. *'Scale Dragon's Hard Fist' (ルビー龍のてっけ Skeryu no Hado Ken): Riku hardens the scales on his fist with Tekkai and Busoshoku Haki, and punches the opponent with full force, enough to tear them open. Sometimes the friction causes fire. If Riku is to far away, he will aim the punch, and then punch as hard as he can, sending a shockwave at the opponent. *'Scale Dragon's Roar' (ルビー龍の咆哮 Skeryu no Hōkō): Riku sucks in the air around him, and releases a hot tornado from pure lung strength at the opponent, fast and hot enough to rip them apart and burn them. *'Scale Dragon's Armament '(紅玉竜の武器 Skeryu no Buki): Riku hardens the scales all over his body with Tekkai and Busoshoku Haki to defend against all attacks or used offensively, destroy everything in sight. *'Scale Dragon's Hard Impact'(ルビ ドラゴン ジガ イムパクト''Skeryu no Hado Imupakuto''): Riku can use this move one of two ways, by charging the opponent while he's on the ground by using fire as a propeller to move fast enough to rush the opponent with his body infused with Busoshoku Haki and Tekkai in the gut tearing him apart, or by getting the opponent in the air, he uses his fire as a propeller shooting himself upward fast, and punches the opponent with a Tekkai and Busoshoku infused punch sending him into the ground. Both times, the speed from the rush and the propelling fire, surrounds him with burning flames that crush and burn the opponent. ::*'Scale Dragon's Hard Meteor Fist ' (炎竜のめて Skeryu no Hado Ryuseiken): Riku punches the opponent multiple times with fast punches. His scales imbued with Busoshoku Haki and Tekkai, breaking his opponents bones with multiple fast punches, as he gains speed, the friction on the air causes fire to form making it faster than before, burning and destroying the opponent. ::*'Scale Dragon's Hard Knee ' (炎竜のめて Skeryu no Hado Ryuseiken): Riku charges at the opponent, hardening his knee with Tekkai and Busoshoku Haki, jumping at the opponent at full speed, causing fire to form around his knee, and hitting the opponent in the jaw. Hi No Ha Style Full Dragon Form {{Devil